The New Frontier
"The New Frontier" was the sixty-fourth Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge and the second challenge of 's Season 9. This challenge was the first to contain three segmented challenges within it and the first to run for one month. Challenge #1 - The New Frontier "The New Frontier" (which shares the title of its Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge) was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :Your Captain and Crew have been on assignment near the Bajoran Wormhole for the last several weeks testing new scanning equipment placed in your Deflector Dish by the engineering crew at DS9. This new technology was designed by the joint efforts of the Federation Science Counsel, the Bajoran Center for Science, and the Cardassian Union Science Ministry. '' :''While scanning the wormhole, an EPS conduit explodes in your Deflector Control room. A massive power surge bursts from your Deflector Dish, causing the wormhole to fluctiate and envelop your ship. After a bright flash of energy, your instruments indicate that your ship has emerged into a section of space that is completely unrecognizable. But this is no ordinary "space." It appears to be unlike anything you have ever encountered before... Entries *"The New Frontier" by Hawku * Reality Is Fluid by Challenge #2 - Gender Swap "Gender Swap" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user aten66. :On a routine exploration mission to an unknown planet, a spacial anomaly forms near your ship, causing emergency beam-outs back to the ship. As the last person to beam out, your captain has accidentally been swapped out and into a gender bent universe! Nothing is the same and hilarity ensues, until the opposites say they can send your captain back through an identical spacial anomaly. How did your gender opposites react to you? How did you return home? Did your perspectives on your crew change in this universe? Write a captain's log to describe your hilarious misadventure! Entries *"Gender Swap" by Hawku Background information *This challenge was based on the alternate reality " ". http://sto-forum.perfectworld.com/showthread.php?t=1118531&page=3#26 Challenge #3 - Episode ReWrite - TNG - "Night Terrors" "Episode ReWrite - TNG - "Night Terrors" was the third and final of the three challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :Introducing an New Challenge! Every month's 3rd challenge will be to test your skills re-writing a classic canon episode to see what you would have done differently. This is compeltely open ended, so have fun with it, and see what response you can get from your fellow writers!;; : - - The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]] is given orders to find a lost Starfleet vessel, the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]]. They come upon the ship adrift in a binary star system. Beaming on board, an away team finds the entire crew murdered, except for a Betazoid, who is catatonic.;;'' :Soon after encountering the disturbing scene on board the ''Brattain, the Enterprise crew begins to experience her own problems, marked by an inexplicable increase in irritability and fatigue. Counselor Deanna Troi tries to reach the mind of the surviving (but catatonic) Betazoid, while Data, Geordi La Forge and Commander Riker unsuccessfully try to figure out the engine malfunctions aboard the Brattain.'' External links *The New Frontier on the Arc Forums **The New Frontier - Discussion Thread Category:Star Trek Online